Hetalia Hearts
by Cornflake-Chan
Summary: Fail title is pure fail since I have nothing else to use. When a world meeting turns to a brand new heartless apocolypse, who's to save the world this time? Possible OCCness, and no OCs as far as I have planned... Hetalia Characters with orignal keyblade.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The only Hetalia/Kingdom Hearts crossovers I've ever seen are always something along the lines of, "Sora flys gummi ship into the world of Hetalia. He decides to help them, but what is he to do when (insert character's name here) falls in love with him" or something like that. I'm sorry, but I don't want any loving in on my Prussia without my knowing (Prussia fangirl). So, I hope that you enjoy it, and I'm really hoping I can finish this story.

Oh, and Human names are used, and country names might be thrown in.

Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia or Kingdom Hearts, but I can dream..

.

Arthur glared at the wall of clocks on the wall. Each one represented a different time zone, and no matter which one Alfred was in, he was going to be late for the World Meeting – AGAIN. Bad enough that the meeting was in Washington DC, and he can't even be on time. It's just up the road! Arthur stomped into the large ballroom where the meeting was being held and dropped into his chair. He quickly grabbed his tea cup and grumbled incoherently as he took a sip. As he continued to fume, Francis took the seat across from him.  
"Ahh, _bonjour_ England," He greeted with a smile as Arthur rolled his emerald eyes.

"Don't you know that we can use our regular names here, and not our countries, you idiot Frenchman?" Francis feigned a hurt expression and reacted dramatically (as always).

"Arthur! How- How could you call me an idiot - after all the things we've been through?" Arthur saw through his act and took a deep drink from his tea.

"Easily. You're the one who cut my hair after it took me so long to grow it out!" Arthur rebuked as a woman came by and refilled his cup. Francis flipped his hair and you could practically see the sparkles come off.

"True, but I was trying to make it as soft and beautiful as my own. You were the one who was trying to imitate meeee..." A quick shiver went down Francis's spine. He glanced around and Arthur dismissed the behavior as nothing more than ADD. "Eh, Arthur?"

"What?" Arthur was getting more irritated as the conversation dragged on.

"Okay, I'm getting really freaked out over here; Did you summon something you ex-delinquent?" England choked on his tea and slammed his cup down, almost shattering it.

"Excuse me? I haven't summoned anything you horny bastard! Besides," England ranted, jabbing his finger at Ivan who was across the table at the other end. "The only thing I can ever summon is him!" Ivan noticed the finger being pointed at him and pointed at himself.

"Ah~, Really? Does that make me special?" Ivan's violet eyes sparkled. Many heads had swiveled at Arthur's outburst, so all eyes were on him. Yao, who was sitting in a chair somewhere between Arthur and Ivan, coughed lightly to show that he wished to speak.

"As much as I hate to agree with your Europeans, I must agree with Francis, aru." Gasps came from all around the room. Wang Yao never agreed with any of the Europeans – especially after the Opium Wars. "It feels as though there is something...," He thought of the correct word, "unworldly here." Murmurs arose, as several countries agreed that they felt something different. Veliciano shuffled under the large table, ripped a piece of the white tablecloth off and began making a make-shift flag. Ludwig quickly dragged him out from under the table and explained that he shouldn't do that and to stand up for himself. At the same time, a loud crashing began to sound down the hallway on the other side of the door.

"That must be Alfred right now...," Kiku hypothesized, and began to head for the door. No sooner than the second his fingertips touched the door knob, the door burst open. A dark shadow entered the room, moving on the floor to it's own accord. Several of the countries freaked out – especially the few of the countries wearing skirts (yes, this included Fliks as well). Veliciano was the first to act. And naturally, it was the air-headed approach. He stretched a hand out towards the dark pool on the floor, and it swiftly pulled away from the floor itself. Kiku pushed Velicano out of the way.

"Do not touch it! That creature is highly dangerous! It's a -" naturally, everyone began to freak out even more than ever. Kiku sighed heavily as a pair of boots made their way down the hallway and to the door.

"Hey, everybody! They had a great deal at Wicky-Dee's!"

"Alfred! Do something about that creature!"  
"Is it one of your daft 'alien' friends?"

"Does it want to become one with me?"

Heads turned on that last comment. Alfred took a deep sip from his soda and glanced over at the creature causing all the distress.

"Pfft. You Europeans are so stupid. That isn't an alien -," Alfred walked over to the creature and bent down low. "It's a cat!" he placed his hand on top of the "cat's" head and pet it. Kiku began to fret.

"A-Alfred, that's not a cat. It's – well, I can't understand what one of them would be doing here, since they...,"  
"Never... mind that... what is it...?" Heracles asked groggily. He'd just woken up from his nap when he heard someone mention a cat.

"Ah, thank you Heracles. As I was saying, this creature," Kiku pointed at the dark creature, "is a heartless." Everyone looked at Kiku and remembered when he and Alfred started working on a project together. It was for some video game, and they wouldn't stop talking about something called Heartless.

"So you mean that these odd little creatures are yours and Alfred's doing?" Roderich stabbed at the quiet country. Kiku shook his head.

"No, they were fictional characters in a game called Kingdom Hearts," Kiku started explaining. "They were mainly the enemies for the protagonist to defeat. They steal the hearts of people because they lack a heart of their own."

"Oh, yeah! That game was so freaking fresh!" Alfred exclaimed after taking a deep slurp from his soda. "How's that sequel coming along, anyway?"

"Ah, it should be coming to your house around September, Alfred. And it will have extra feat-,"

"Does this have anything to do with getting rid of it?" Romano sneered.

"My apologies. You can attack them until they disperse back into nothing, but they will be reborn through that way. They only way to rid of them for good is the keyblade." Kiku explained. Every country-personified person looked at the small Asian with a look of confusion.

"It looks like this," Alfred stated, setting his soda down. He glanced around for a pencil and paper, but it seemed as though there was none in sight. Shrugging, he held his hand out and a bright flash of light revealed the weapon in his hand.

"Yeah! Just like that!" Alfred said happily, but then his expression changed to slight confusion. "But, it didn't look _just _like this..."

As surprising as it was, Alfred was good with picking up details on different objects. This weapon, instead of looking just like a giant key that was swung around to stab and kill things with the blunt end of the blade, had a star shaped hand guard, and the blade was made up of what looked like a large serving of fries, stars, and a hamburger.

"Alfred, where the BLOODY HELL did you get that from?" Arthur exclaimed, pointing at the weapon. "It practically SCREAMS 'America'!" Alfred looked the weapon over and shrugged. He stepped away from the group and turned to the heartless. It seemed to twitch and move more now that the keyblade had been revealed. It began to move in a circle around Alfred, trying to find a weak point. It sank into the ground and reappeared behind Alfred and emerged from the ground in full attack mode.

"Alfred!" Every single country screamed out for the American as the creature's attack began to close in on him. Alfred only smiled. He turned around quickly, dropping to the ground as he swiftly dodged the attack. He countered by swinging the keyblade in his right hand swiftly into the heartless' side, causing it to disperse into nothing. Many stood in awe, several in surprise, and a few in complete silence.

The weapon dispersed into thin air, unneeded for the moment. Several murmurs rose as Alfred walked to the table and picked up his soda. After taking a deep drink from it, he made a slightly disgusted face.

"Ugh, watered down...," Alfred turned to get a fresh soda when the door was slammed closed by someone running in.

"Arthur, you jerk! Whatever the heck it is you've summoned, they're EVERYWHERE!" Peter shouted, pointing at his older brother. Everyone turned quickly to the small nation. Arthur quickly explained that he hadn't summoned anything.

"Wait, what did these creatures look like, Peter?" Tino asked. Peter looked up at him and began to describe the creatures.

"They're little, black, and they have yellow eyes. They were chasing after me for a while there, but I think I lost them." Peter explained. Alfred crossed the room to the door. Everyone watched as he eased the door open. A heartless invasion was just outside the door. A hand began to worm it's way past the crack between the door and doorframe.

"Shit!" Alfred quickly slammed the door closed, the hand dispersing back into shadow. Turning to the other nations, he sighed. "We have an invasion, and it's in Washington DC." Alfred was in full Hero mode now. The Patriotism in him was shining brightly as he gave the order to have a few nations with weapons on them to help him push the creatures back. Once the few with weapons stepped forward, Alfred put his hand on the door knob.

"Once we have most of them cleared out, I'll give a sign. Get to your houses ASAP! We need to know how far spread these heartless have gotten!" Once he finished, he took a deep breath, summoned his keyblade, **The American Dream**, and flung the door open.

So, Chapter one up. Reviews are welcome, Flames will be used to roast weenies. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I was a little nervous about putting my story out for others to read, but I really appreciate the positive feedback! :)  
Several have asked as to if Sora and the gang are going to show up; So far, it is a small plot bunny in the back of my mind that has an idea for them to show up, but as I said, it's a plot bunny. :/ But alas, you probably don't read these and head straight to the story, because that IS what you're here for, right?

I do not own Hetalia or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Prussia would be sitting beside me and Axel would have never faded away...

* * *

Almost immediately, the Shadows surrounded Alfred. He pushed them away and beat the army back with his keyblade. Kiku, never one to leave his katana at home, was behind him, taking whichever ones that attempted to get behind Alfred out. Ludwig had his hand guns, using them to take out a few from a distance. Slowly, the trio pushed the heartless back from the door and back out into the lobby of the building. The heartless were swarming around in there, coming from the side rooms and even getting though the front door. An hour later, the three had managed to clear out the building and lock the front doors. Alfred grabbed the phone behind the reception desk and punched in a few numbers. After two rings, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeta! We've cleared them out," Alfred replied, skipping the formalities. "Peter was right – these heartless are everywhere. When you guys come down, bring my cell with you." Hanging up, he returned his attention to the double doors at the entrance. The glass doors were well enforced, so even the swarm of heartless couldn't get passed them. He wasn't about to let these creatures take over his capital; one of his – dare he say it – _Vital regions._ An army of countries ran down the hallway and into the large lobby. Vash was the first to speak up.

"I thought you said you had cleared them out!" Alfred rolled his crystal blue eyes. You could never keep the Swiss happy unless you had money or weapons for them... Alfred waved an arm out to the expansive lobby.

"Hello? Do you SEE any Heartless around here?" Alfred questioned. When no answer was given, he stated simply, "Didn't think so." Arthur only rolled his eyes.

"Well, Alfred, that's all fine and dandy, but did you ever think that maybe you should clear those out there" he motioned to the heartless climbing on the double doors, "for a moment?" Alfred pouted a bit, shouldering his keyblade. The weapon was definitely keeping the creatures from reappearing in the building, but would he be able to handle them outside where the swarm continued out into the horizon? Sighing heavily, he grasped the handle of the doors.

"Vash," Alfred started, taking a deep breath to calm himself before battle, "I'm gonna need your help to push these heartless back." Vash glanced over to his little sister. She smiled up at him with her bright eyes and told him softly, "I'll be okay as long as you're protecting us all.". Vash couldn't argue with her; not with those sweet blue eyes. Sighing deeply, he walked over to Alfred and pulled out one of the few handguns he kept with him.

"Fine, I'll help, but do you really think two people can take on this many?" Vash stated, and Alfred turned to the group behind him.

"Kiku, Ludwig, you guys up for another round?" The two nodded and stood beside Vash. "Anyone else who has anything they can use for a weapon?" Elizabeta and Yao moved forward, holding their weapons of choice. Alfred nodded as they moved closer to the door.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Tino shouted over the group as he pulled along with him. Berwald was just as confused as everybody else as to why he was being dragged to the door. "Berwald, could you look outside at the heartless for a moment?" Shrugging his shoulders, Alfred moved out of the way, letting Berwald get a good look at the creatures outside.

The heartless were excited to be able to see further into the building now that the keyblade wielding country had moved. Unfortunately, another took his place. He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed and had the scariest face that they had ever seen! Every single one of them shuddered and moved as far away from the door as possible.

"H-Hey! They're retreating!" Alfred announced, and a loud cheer came from the group. Vash began to put his gun away when he realized they weren't retreating as far back as Alfred was thinking they were. Tapping the man on the shoulder, he pointed at the heartless outside.

"They're moving away, not retreating. We're still gonna have to fight them, you blockhead." Vash pointed out, causing a slight damper on the American's mood.

"Well, that's fine! We'll fight them off as much as we need to! Let's show them who's boss!" Alfred shouted, throwing the door open. Ludwig and Kiku grew flustered.

"W-wait! What's our plan of attack?" Ludwig asked, and Alfred gave him a huge grin.

"Attack now, ask questions later- that's the American way!" He shouted as he ran into the mass of heartless. Kiku and Vash shrugged and ran out after him and Ludwig was left behind as Yao and Elizabeta chased after Alfred. Arthur placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Don't worry; he's always been like that."

The courtyard of the building held a large mass of the creatures. Elizabeta was fending them off easily with her frying pan, as was Yao with his wok. Berwald was left to defend the doors with his chilling gaze as Ludwig stood with Vash on the top steps of the building picking off the heartless with their guns. Alfred and Kiku were slicing their way through heartless, beating them back into the shadows from whence they came.

"Just like the video game, right, Kiku?" Alfred said, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he sliced through more heartless. Kiku nodded.

"Yes, although we aren't Sora and Riku." He replied, cutting a heartless in half. Alfred could only laugh.

"Could you see us walking around in those huge shoes?" Alfred said in between laughs. Kiku felt a grin spread across his face. _God Save the Queen _began to play and Alfred reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone. "Sup, Arthur?"

"Dammit Alfred, it's 'Hello, this is Alfred', not 'Sup'!" Arthur shouted through the ear piece, causing Alfred to pull the phone away. "Have you not looked on the horizon?" Alfred's expression grew confused as he cut through another shadow. Glancing up, he almost dropped his phone.

"Alfred? Alfred? Are you there, you dolt?" Alfred couldn't believe it – A Behemoth Heartless was on the horizon. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Arthur, once we get a path made, I want you to get everyone to the airport – understand?" Alfred stated, giving the order.

"Alfred are you-"

"UNDERSTAND?" Alfred spat the word out as he continued to beat back the heartless. The click and silence on the other end of the phone was all it took to show that he'd gotten the message.

Everyone was standing around Arthur as he lowered the phone and pressed the 'end call' button. "Alfred's given the order – We move out once a path is made."

* * *

LE FIN OF CHAPTER 2.

Sorry about it being short, but I had band camp, and never had a chance to work on it or upload. D: If anyone has questions as to who everyone is (since I use Human names), just let me know and I'll send a list of the countries/human names :)  
Reviews are highly welcomed and Flames will be used to make S'mores.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry about this being updated so late. I had school and band practice along with online classes to set up for. So I hope this will suffice for my lack of updates! Oh, and most importantly, I don't own Hetalia. If I did... wow. It probably wouldn't be as popular as it is now :D

* * *

"CHARGE!"

The order was shouted over the other countries as they burst through the doors, Berwald leading to keep the heartless from getting close. Tucked under his arms were Peter and Tino, and Tino had a death grip on Hanatamago. Arthur was taking up the rear, making sure everyone was out. He passed through the doors last, running down steps two at a time. Jumping over the last few, he landed on the grass and ran for where Alfred was.

Ludwig had taken the role of making sure everyone had gotten onto the plane. Feliciano and Romano were sitting beside each other, muttering worriedly to each other. Antonio was sitting with Francis, begging for the window seat. Ludwig shrugged it off until an odd need to hit the Spaniard came up. He walked over to Antonio, said a quick apology and hit him in the back of the head – knocking Antonio out. Romano immediately freaked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU POTATO BASTARD?" Embarassed, Ludwig blushed a bit and put his hands in front of him in a defensive position.

"I-I don't know! I... I just had this need to hit him! _Vielleicht war es der Verfasser dieser Fanfiction...?_" Francis, who was just happy to keep his window seat ignored him as Ludwig began to question who this 'writer' of this so called 'fan-fiction' was...

Kiku and Alfred had managed to beat of a good deal of the shadows before the earth below them shook.

"Here they come! Kiku, are you ready?" Alfred shouted over the rumbling, and Kiku gave an affirmative nod. Both prepared for the worse as the Behemoth heartless made its way closer as the tremors grew more violent. Alfred gripped _The American Dream _tighter as the heartless grew closer. This was what was threatening his people – and he was going to take it out. The Behemoth looked down at the two nations and a roar came from its lips as though it was mocking the two. Both stood strong, even though it was hard to believe how huge the creature was. It towered only a few feet over the Washington Monument. Slight fear came over Alfred, but he shook it off. He wasn't about to back down, no matter how big or tough this new enemy may be. He was the hero!

"_Why? Why did you side with the Confederacy, Arthur?" _

_Alfred was undergoing his own Civil War, and his house had been split. Eleven of his Southern children had decided to rally against him, knowing that their Northern siblings were keeping a larger portion of the money from their trades. Arthur and Francis had sided with the Confederacy – their textile mills needed the cotton, and the southern states had been producing better than the northern ones._

_"Alfred, I never wanted to hurt you, it's just that my boss-"_

_"Sure! Blame it all on your boss! At least Ivan's going to back me up!" With that, Alfred left._

Arthur shook the thoughts from his mind. That memory was one of the few he preferred to repress. He wasn't there for Alfred when he needed him... and after that, Alfred still came to help the side he was on during World War I and II. He wasn't about to let him down now. Not while there was something he could do. Arthur noticed he was nearing where Alfred and Kiku were; pulling out a book from his pocket, Arthur decided that this was one battle Alfred would not have to fight alone.

"Alfred," Kiku put a hand on the nation's shoulder. "Something's going on with that heartless..." Alfred had noticed a bit of weird behavior in the heartless himself. It seemed as though it wasn't moving, yet it was fighting against some other force.

"Maybe it's receiving information from the mothership!" Alfred announced, feeling pretty sure about himself. Kiku did the only thing he could do: Face-Palm.

"I did it, you git!" Alfred turned to Arthur's voice. His little book was open in his hand, and a diagram was glowing from it. "I've got it paralyzed at the moment, so take this chance to attack!" Alfred grinned, and shouldered his keyblade.

"Got'cha, Iggy! C'mon Kiku!" The small asian man nodded and the two ran for the behemoth. Arthur's face flushed red.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

Kiku and Alfred charged the large heartless. Kiku began to slash at the creature's legs, causing it to roar in pain, unable to do anything. Alfred climbed over a few pieces of debris to make it to the Behemoth's back. As it reared back, he jumped – landing on it's lower back. Kiku made quick work of the creature's legs, causing it to cry out even louder in pain. Alfred climbed up its back and nimbly made it to the behemoth's neck. Within a few more seconds, he was standing on the creature's head. He swiftly brought the keyblade down as he stabbed the Behemoth in the forehead.

"Hahaha! Take that!" Alfred shouted in victory. The heartless howled and reared back onto its hind legs. Alfred could only stare in surprise as he fell from the beast and towards the ever-growing closer concrete below.

"Alfred!" Arthur was racing towards the beast. The spell had finally expelled on the creature, leaving it free to run and trample everything. Flipping through his spell book, Arthur stopped on a page and began to recite the incantation. He hoped that he'd finish in time...

_"Well, I guess this is it... I'm dead. The great nation of America has just died, splattered on the grounds in his capital..." _Alfred opened his eyes and was blinded by the rays of the sun. He quickly sat up and looked around. He was levitating off of the ground, a mere feet from the concrete. The Behemoth was on the ground, dead, slowly dispersing back into shadow.

"But, how...?" Alfred mumbled, getting to his feet. He continued levitating until he felt the spell wear off and lower him to the ground.

"Thank God, you bloody git! I thought you were done for!" Alfred turned to the regular welcoming voice of Arthur. Kiku was walking beside the other nation, a slight expression of relief showing on his usually stoic and unreadable face.

"Arthur, how... what?"

"Arthur-san used a leviatation spell to slow your decent and lowered you to the ground. You blacked out during the fall." Kiku explained, as a red tint grew on Arthur's face.

"Really?" Alfred turned to Arthur. Arthur's face was flushed as he avoided the American's gaze. "Wow, Arthur... I... didn't know..."  
"Oh, please, it's nothing you stupid git..." Arthur sputtered, face starting to go red.

"I thought the only thing you could do was like, dark stuff! You can do white magic too!" Alfred grinned from ear to ear as Arthur's face went red again – only this time in anger.

"EXCUSE ME?" Arthur screeched to the point that his throat hurt. "Alfred F. Jones, I swear I will send you back in time and I will let you SPLATTER ALL OVER THE GROUND! Do you hear me? SPLATTER!" Alfred only laughed. Kiku sighed.

_"And here I thought I'd have a USUK moment..."_

* * *

German Translation: "Perhaps it was the writer of this fanfiction...?" (Feel free to correct this. I just used Google Translator.)

This chapter was written after the Germany and Spain game during the FIFA Cup. Let's just say I'm still a smidge sore about it... ^^' I'm actually taking German classes online instead of taking Spanish at my school. Not that I have a problem with taking spanish, it's just that EVERYBODY at my school knows a bit of Spanish and here I am, breaking the mold :D  
I have plenty of family members who could teach me Spanish if I wanted to anyway...

Oh, and about Sora and the gang popping up, I'm still not sure when to throw them in... So... yeah... *flail*  
Reviews are welcome! Flames are used to speed up the Behemoth's death!


	4. Update Everyone!

Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of update - my laptop's on the Fritz (Lol, Prussia joke :D). But never fear! I do have the next chapter typed out. I just need to read throught it and check for errors, typos, etc. Thank goodness for flash drives oUo.

So until then, CORNFLAKE OUT! PEACE!


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for all the lateness and junk! I've been busy with Band Competitions and School, and I honestly just took a break from writing to help the juices start flowing again. I'm working on the next chapter, so it should be up once I finish and get a chance to upload it!**

**Welcome to an idea to what I think a meeting would be like. :)**

The remains of the giant Heartless began to disappear as Arthur and Kiku flew over DC in a jet. Alfred had offered to stay behind to rebuild what was destroyed (which wasn't much – mostly concrete torn from the earth and such), leaving Arthur and Kiku to head back over to Eur-Asia. The flight took about five to four hours before they touched down in London.

"What now, Arthur-san?" Kiku asked as they arrived in the terminal. Arthur's eyebrows seemed knitted in worry but they eased as he glanced over at the small Asian man.

"I'm not sure...," Arthur said quietly as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He had received two text messages since he'd departed from DC. One from Alfred and one from Francis. Deciding to check the newest one, he pressed to read Alfred's.

"Hi RT! Cleanin is a ttl bore! Ill b done in a few so I can save u l8r, LOL! - Alfredizzle Fizzle Jonizzle"

What. The. Bloody. Hell. Deciding to decode the message later, he pressed to read Francis's message.

"Arthur – we are all waiting for you at your home here in London. XXOO, France"

Shaking his head and closing the phone, Arthur turned to Kiku.

"Everyone's at my house. I suppose we are going to have another meeting."

Arthur steered the Bentley into the driveway of his house. Other cars lined the pavement to the garage. Arthur mumbled a few choice words as he cut the engine off and opened his door. Kiku let himself out and closed the door. Arthur stormed up the lawn as if it was the Battle of Normandy all over again. A man who was standing at the door greeted Arthur.

"Hello, Mr. Kirkland. A mass of people of diverse ethnics arrived not too long ago. Said they were friends of yours." The man greeted in a British accent.

"Ah, yes, those would be my... _friends_." Arthur said with a bit of sarcasm. "Tell me, have you seen anything... odd or out of the ordinary?" The man shook his head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir. Nothing as odd as that group that just went by." the man replied. Arthur nodded and pulled a few paper Euros out of his pocket. He handed them to the young man and told him to take the rest of the day off. The man thanked Arthur and left the premises. Arthur opened the door and held it for Kiku. Kiku thanked him and entered, Arthur followed behind.

_This ought to be good..._, Arthur thought to himself as he closed the front door.

To say all of Hell had broke loose in the Englishman's house would be a slight understatement. Several countries were squabbling and quarreling saying that they needed to get to their houses to make sure nothing was happening there. Then of course, there was Ivan trying to get away from Natalya – the former trying to throw things between himself and the latter, and the latter destroying whatever the former threw between them.

"Marry me big brother!"

"D-don't you think there are better things to be worried about?" he cried, trying to crawl under a coffee table.

"What could be more important than us, brother?" Natalya asked, grabbing his ankles and dragging a crying Ivan out from under the table.

Only a few countries had managed to keep their composure during the whole make-shift meeting. Francis was conversing with Antonio, and both Romano and Feliciano were mass producing white flags, calming themselves while tying the fabric to a few sticks they'd brought from Arthur's garden. Berwald was calmly talking with Peter, trying to keep the child under control, but Tino seemed to be doing a better job. Arthur moved nimbly through the crowd attempting to make it to the stair way so he could get the high ground. If only it was easy as he thought it would be. He eventually made it to the stairs and climbed up them.

"Excuse me! Hello, everyone?" Arthur shouted from the top of the stairs over the railing. A few countries silenced and tried to keep their attention, although most of them continued with what they were doing. Matthew climbed up the stairs and pulled a blow horn out of his hoodie pocket. He muttered a quiet "Use this," before heading back down the stairs. Arthur winced as he pressed the button and a deafening blare came out of the small horn. That got everyone's attention.

"Ah, sorry about that..." Arthur said, dropping the horn onto the floor by his feet. "Now that I have your attention – I'm happy to announce that Alfred has managed to defeat the creatures in his capital. D.C. Is now safe, but he is currently cleaning up the mess the Heartless have made." Many whoops and victorious fist pumps raised from the crowd. "He will be joining us shortly once he has finished and appropriates a jet for himself. Now onto the meeting at hand. First things first, who decided to let all of Hell loose in my house?" One nation stepped forward. It was Mathias.

"Hey, you don't see tons of Danes running around here, do you?" Arthur shook his head.

"You misunderstood, Mathias; I just meant that everyone's causing such a ruckus – not that the people of Hell had literally arrived here and were set loose in my house." Arthur explained. The blonde continued to look at Arthur with a dumbfounded look. _Why do I even try..._ Arthur sighed, and returned his attention to the crowd. "Anyway, we should try to find a way to destroy these creatures at the source." Murmurs passed through the crowd.

"The source?"

"Where would that be?"

"I'm starving; We should hit that little French restaurant down the street..." Antonio was in mid-sentence when normally silent Lief spoke up.

"Everyone pipe down!" Many a heads turned to the small nordic nation. He only stared into the distance as his blue eyes clouded over again.

"Ah, thank you very much, Lief. As I was saying, the source must be found and taken out or down – which ever fits the bill." Arthur continued. "So once America gets here, we shall split up and head to our own houses. If we find something of interest, report it back to me." Ludwig raised his hand to speak.

"Hold on, why are we reporting to you?" He asked, and several others murmured their agreement to themselves. Arthur sighed.

"My house doesn't have heartless crawling around, now does it? We can set up a base of operations here and I'll keep track with where the heartless are and where they aren't." Kiku began to state that he agreed, but Vash knocked him out with his Peace Prize as he told the unconscious nation to 'Man up' and to 'say what he really meant'.

After a quick vote, it was decided that Arthur's house would become the base of operations during the epidemic. Many countries decided perhaps traveling together would be a good idea in case their house was crawling with the dark creatures. Feliciano immediately clung to Ludwig, but Romano dragged the northern Italian away saying something about how they should be able to take care of themselves. Ludwig figured he'd just go it alone, and several agreed – he was strong, after all. Several other countries had paired off in groups of two or three.

"Now, be on the look out for several different -" A loud crash sounded from Arthur's garden. "BLOODY HELL, NOT MY TUTOR ROSES." He shouted, as the door opened revealing a dust and dirt covered American.

"Heh, hey Arthur... Sorry about your pansies..." Alfred attempted to apologize, quickly adding, "My jet kinda started loosing fuel and well... I mistook your garden for a runway..." Arthur's face was a deep red. Redder than any thing ever seen on this earth. Matthew quickly ushered the man away before continuing on the list of things to look out for.

"As Arthur was saying, be on the look out for several different things...," Matthew began, and pulled out a list of notes he'd made. "First – are there any civilians around? If not, there is a possibility that there are Heartless about. Two – if you see anything out of the ordinary with landmarks, report back. There may be information behind these occurrences. Third of all -" Another loud crash came from Arthur's Garden. The Englishman sat up from his chair, only to sit back down and scream into a nearby embroidered pillow. Wang Yao tried comforting him by patting his back softly.

"Woah, what the heck was THAT!" Alfred shouted as he ran for garden. Many other nations followed suit. Something that was louder than Alfred? This would have to be interesting...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Just a few quick notes because I want to make some...**

** Lief - Norway**

** And the thing about Denmark and Hell is that I read somewhere that there is a town in Denmark called "Hell". I might be wrong, but it's in one of the Scaninavian countries, I'm sure of it.**

**Reviews are welcome and Flames will be used to make fertilizer to re-grow the roses destroyed by Alfred.**


End file.
